Miles and Wishes
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: A birthday one-shot for my love. Jo's thoughts on her birthday as she and Blair get together for the first time since their respective graduations.


**DISCLAIMER: **The Facts of Life characters are the property of their creators, this insanity…mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** I'm so sorry that this is so late getting to you. It took previous forms that I couldn't quite agree with because I wanted it to sing to you. I hope this meets all expectations. Happy Belated Birthday Koi!

* * *

**Miles and Wishes**

Whether on highway straight lanes or country back roads, the motorcycle and its rider moved along at the same pace. Well the speed may have varied in transition, but the lightening quick flashes happening in the rider's head were stuck on one unfulfilled moment in time.

_I've never felt like this with anyone else, not even when Eddie and I ran away together._

Jo felt as if her head was going to explode. Blair Warner came by for her birthday to catch up and go shopping; this was too much for Jo's brain to process. The motorcycle was a sure surprise, since she hadn't been on one since Eastland; her old bike was still road worthy so this really wasn't necessary.

_A warm excited breath in her ear whispers lustfully. One hand is tracing along her chin while the other is slowly traipsing down her chest and stomach. 'I want you.'_

Sure it was nice to discuss how things had been since their last letters and phone calls, but the day Jo was having with her friend was becoming increasingly odd. As she thought about all of the shopping and the years that had passed them by, Jo blushed and then actually gave a small hearty laugh.

_Fingers lightly toying with the hem of her black jeans are teasing the hell out of her because they are as ticklish as they are exciting. The feeling of the top button coming undone does causes a ripple of nervous apprehension though only in her mind as her body releases all of the built up tension in her muscles. 'I've missed you.'_

When they were younger Jo would never have allowed this kind of money to be spent on her, by anyone. There was something different in Blair today, they had both grown since leaving Eastland and one single day was not going to be enough time to catch up in. So much needed to be said, hopefully without interruption or argument, considering their chosen career paths Jo knew handcuffs wouldn't help and could be misconstrued as foreplay.

_As she felt the warmth of the hand sliding into her jeans everything else around them seemed to disappear. The only barrier between the hand and her body was too thin and now dampened by her desire to play the game with this woman. Half lidded eyes were filled with the sight of blonde tresses and a smell that recalled long ago days of misspent youth._

This gift definitely had to go back; Jo enjoyed the smooth ride but couldn't get around the extravagance. Part of her was really not paying attention to the road because she started out heading towards nowhere and now found herself outside the large store once more.

_There was a low sound that her body wasn't registering as she felt overwhelmed by the feelings being caused by her 'friend'. Were they ever really just friends? Her warm wet core said a loud resounding 'NO' in answer to the question and the feeling of two teasing fingers sliding aside the last barrier and touching her skin on skin._

Right now she was kicking her own ass. Sitting outside the store thinking of the momentary fear that embraced her, Jo pulled over and turned off the motorcycle. With a feeling of urgency she removed her helmet and took a large gasp of air. That was one elevator ride she never could have planned, not with her. As Jo traced the helmet absentmindedly she thought of how Blair made her feel, the need was not one sided but could she tell this to Blair?

"_Blair no" was all she said as she felt her body scream for more of this woman's touch and also realized the annoying sound she heard earlier was the announcing of floors as the elevator descended back to the Main Lobby. Their foreheads touched and the warmth in her jeans dissipated as Blair withdrew her hand. There was so much to say but the words were caught in her throat as she watched her friend's retreat from the elevator through the large glass window._

Jo really wanted to discuss what happened but Blair had them moving on a tight schedule. Blair never broached the incident in the elevator even as they continued to talk about how they missed having each other as competition in academia. When Jo tried to say something Blair immediately cut her off and brought up the many job offers she has had since graduating from Oxford.

Jo knew she had to get the thick headed blonde to listen but it had become almost impossible. Blair Warner had almost been inside of her when she said no; she could still feel Blair's warm hand cupping her core. Jo bit back the urge to hit something and throw the helmet as she thought of the light touch of Blair's fingers spreading her.

Faster than she had left the hotel parking lot to take the drive, Jo headed back into the city with a sense of need she hadn't felt in a very long time. Blair surprised her, caught her off guard when she mentioned getting together for her birthday to catch up. First the messenger and the quick limo ride to Logan, then the Warner plane taking her to JFK International where she was greeted by her friend and her parents on arrival.

There was too much to be said and Jo would have to catch the blonde unawares if she wanted to say it. As the road once again disappeared she was brought back to the elevator.

_A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt the teasing touch of fingers part her lips and slowly ease inside of her. Her breaths became harder to intake as her head was now focused on the sensation filling her core and sending small jolts of electricity through her body. The cool sensation of glass against her skin barely registered as her jeans were edged a little lower bearing the tops of her cheeks to the glass._

_This is what nearly happened she reminded herself as the click of gears eased into her thoughts of having Blair touch her. Each click was Blair's thumb brushing her clit as she felt the waves of ecstasy brought on by this touch, the motorcycle throbbing between her legs sending little reverberations through her clit also. One hand became lost on blonde tresses at the nape of her unexpected lover's neck while the other tried_ _to frantically open the buttons of her shirt._

_The aching need between her legs seared away all rational thought as she let go of her moral constraints and gave everything she had to this beautiful yet oh so annoying woman. Even in the throes of passion they seemed to dare each other, not pushing for dominance but demanding greater pleasure and a more fulfilling touch._

The ride back to the hotel seemed to have taken less time and with renewed purpose Jo headed off to find her dream lover. Not in the Lobby, not in any of the fancy over-priced shops, nor even was Blair in the Dining or Banquet halls as she set a firm pace to the elevator up to their three room suite. As Jo entered the room her thoughts were racing, climbing and falling like shifting gears of a motorcycle, she would give Blair a piece of her mind one way or another.

The sound of running water filled her ears and Jo went to the bathroom to find Blair in the shower, every surface steamed from the hot water and Blair blissfully unaware of her presence. Before she could fully get the shampoo from her eye, Blair felt the push of another person pressing her to the glass door. As she made to lash out at her attacker a familiar voice spoke huskily in her ear. There was suddenly cold metal around her wrist and her arm was stretched over her head and locked to the piping of the shower head.

_"__Counselor, you have the right to remain silent as I hold you against me. Of course protestations will be used against you as I work my will and pleasure your body. When your muscles quiver and your body releases, you have the right to scream my name and my name only. Do you understand these rights?"_

_"__Please Jo…"_

"_Do you understand?"_

_"__YES"_

Whether that verbal response was in answer to her question or her actions seemed to be a moot point. It didn't matter that she was completely dressed or that her birthday was officially over, Jo spent the rest of the night locked in passion's embrace with a woman she would love the rest of her life. Their sex was like their arguments over the years, daunting, daring, and challenging. It was when they woke in the early morning that they made love for the first time, giving in to each other's touch freely and yet still so fiercely.

In her later years, Jo would always smile as she thought of the miles and the wishes that had brought her to the love of her life.


End file.
